Field
The present invention generally relates to medical devices, methods of making medical devices, and procedures for placing medical devices within a body of a patient.
Description of the Related Art
Pelvic organ prolapse is an abnormal descent or herniation of the pelvic organs. A prolapse may occur when muscles and tissues in the pelvic region become weak and can no longer hold the pelvic organs in place correctly.
Treatment for symptoms of the pelvic organ prolapse can include changes in diet, weight control, and lifestyle. Treatment may also include surgery, medication, and use of grafts to support the pelvic organs.
Sacrocolpopexy is one such surgical technique that may be used to repair pelvic organ prolapse. This can be performed using an open abdominal technique or with the use of minimally invasive surgery, such as laparoscopy or robotic-assisted surgery. The technique can include suspension of the apical portion of vagina (or sometimes the vaginal cuff after hysterectomy) using an implant. In some cases, the technique may attempt to recreate the natural anatomic support of the vagina.
In some cases, a Y-shaped implant may be used to treat vaginal vault prolapse during the sacrocolpopexy procedure. The Y-shaped implant aids vaginal cuff suspension to the sacrum and may provide long-term support. The procedure can be minimally invasive (laparoscopic sacral colpopexy) or traditional (open sacral colpopexy). Also, in some cases, different anatomical locations inside a patient's body for example, vagina, uterus, and sacrum may be involved in repair of the pelvic organ prolapse. For example, at least a portion of the implant may be attached to an anterior vaginal wall, another portion of the implant may be attached to a posterior vaginal wall, and another portion of the implant may be attached to the sacrum or to tissue proximate the sacrum.
Thus, in light of the above, there is a need for an improved implant efficiently and effectively implanted within the body to provide support to pelvic organs such as the vagina.